Destruction at Eight
by gojirules
Summary: The Teen Titans must babysit Godzilla's son or face having Tokyo be destroyed by Godzilla


The Teen Titans are in Tokyo, and outside a comic shop that's closed, and Robin wants to go home, but Cyborg interrupts saying they have to see the town, and Beast Boy agrees, and the Titans prepare to do so, but suddenly Godzilla shows up and tries to destroy Tokyo, but the Teen Titans refuse to let him, saying that they will do anything. Godzilla agrees to the group's bargain, and says he will spare Tokyo if they agree to babysit his kid while he and his wife go out to dinner for their anniversary.

The Titans agree to babysit Godzilla's kid, but then Godzilla puts a radioactive dome over Tokyo. The group goes to Godzilla's cave on Monster Island where they meet his wife, Gigantis and his young son Junior. The couple tells the Titans to have Junior in bed by the time they get home, but if they fail, Godzilla will destroy Tokyo. They try to put Junior to bed already, but he hints that he's hungry. They try to give him a truck full of warm milk, but Junior looks up at a nuclear reactor, and Starfire carries it down and Junior absorbs the radioactivity, amazing even Raven. Soon enough, Junior disappears and they go looking for him. Once they find him, they try to put Junior to bed yet again, but he is reluctant to go to sleep. However, stalactites drop and one lands on Junior, knocking him out, before they get to the front door.

Godzilla and Gigantis soon come in and are aghast to find their cave wrecked, but are glad that Junior is asleep. Godzilla thanks the Teen Titans for watching Junior, and removes the dome from the Tokyo skies. Godzilla then tells them they shouldn't think that he will spare their city next time, because he will be destroying San Fransisco in a couple months. Afterwards, the group try to wonder how they will get home.

Transcript:

(The Teen Titans are in Tokyo, outside a comic shop and Beast Boy tries to enter it through the door but his enthusiasm is rather rudely interrupted when he walks face first into it and it does not even budge. Cut to just inside, the camera pointing out through the tinted glass; he slides down o.c. and the others approach, Starfire flying point this time. She fixes her attention on something just o.c., and when the camera shifts to outside again, it is seen to be a sign hanging on the door.)

Starfire: The sign says "Closed." (He comes up  
with a loud, frustrated groan and pulls his hair.)

Beast Boy: (stomping) No fair!

(He soon moves into the screaming-and-pounding-fists-against-the-door phase of his tantrum, which thoroughly fails to impress Robin.)

Robin: Come on. Let's just go home.

(Before he can get three steps down the sidewalk, Cyborg  
scoots in from one side, arms outstretched to block his path.)

Cyborg: (tapping Robin's head) Are you out of  
your spiky-head little mind?! We are in Tokyo, man! (pulling out a  
camera) We gotta look around, see the town!

(He snaps a picture; pull back to show Robin blinded by the flash. The latter shakes his head clear as Beast Boy crosses to the group and Raven watches.)

Beast Boy: (as he and Cyborg head out) Yeah!  
After all, that's what vacations are for.

Raven: (shrugging) Whatever.

(Godzilla walks through the water talking to someone on his phone.)

Godzilla: What do you mean you can't babysit tonight? I know it's short notice. I'll pay you double. Wait, wait, don't hang up! Oh!

(Godzilla walks on to shore.)

Godzilla (continued): I'm in a bit of a rush today, so I will just destroy your city and be off.

Teen Titans : WHAT ?

(Godzilla prepares to blast a nearby skyscraper with his heat ray.)

Beast Boy: No, wait!

Starfire: We beg you to spare this city.

Godzilla: Sorry, kids. I don't take orders from mere humans.

Cyborg: Please, we'll do anything!

Godzilla: Anything?

Everyone except Godzilla: Yeah!

Godzilla: Hmm, wait a sec. Maybe we can make a deal. If you five babysit my son Junior, so I can take my wife out for our anniversary tonight, I'll spare Tokyo.

Robin: Yeah, we'll do it.

Godzilla: Very good.

(Godzilla puts his hands in the air and unleashes radioactivity in the form of a giant dome that forms around the city of Tokyo.)

Citizens: What's happening?

Godzilla: I'll be keeping Tokyo in this radioactive dome until the wife and I return from dinner. And one more thing, if Junior isn't asleep by 8:00, Tokyo will become the world's largest parking lot. Got it?

(Scene then goes to Godzilla carrying the Titans to Monster Island then to his cave.)

Godzilla: Baby! I'm home!

Gigantis: Wait, who is that with you? Wait, let me guess, the "babysitters" (Walks to the guys) Well I must say, you five certainly don't much look like babysitters.

Godzilla: (chuckles) Course they are! The best babysitters money can buy.

Beast Boy: Yep, we're totally babysitters.

Gigantis: And how did my husband contact you a month ago?

Robin, Raven, and Starfire: Phone.

Cyborg and Beast Boy: Email.

Godzilla: Fax.

Cyborg and Beast Boy: Email.

Godzilla: Phone.

Robin, Raven, and Starfire: Fax.

Godzilla: All three naturally. Wanted to be further.

Gigantis: And you've had experience with monster children?

Robin: Yeah, monnies, one on one, all sorts of sturning kids.

Beast Boy: Hey, so where is the little guy anyway?

Godzilla: Oy, Junior. Say hi to uncle and aunt Titans.

Gigantis: Come on Junior. (Junior is seen near by) Come to mommy. (Picks Junior up) You know, Junior can be quite a handful. Make sure he's asleep when we get back. If he isn't, I will be most disappointed in you, ALL of you.

Godzilla: I will be disappointed also. (Makes a radioactive lightning storm over Tokyo) Get it?!

Gigantis: So, where is the reservation?

Godzilla: Uh, ya know, that extra fancy, uh, extra available place.

Raven: You better know what you're doing.

Robin: Do you even know how to get a kid to sleep?

Beast Boy: Dude, no problem.

Cyborg: Yeah man, he's just a kid.

(Junior waltz over to the south corridor)

Robin : Uh, guys, something tells me he's hungry.

(Scene goes to in that corridor, which is revealed to be the kitchen, with the world's largest fridge, inside of which the Titans look for something for Junior to eat.)

Robin: Ok, let's see what we can find. Fish juice, whales, ugh, tuna? Oh, there it is.

(We see Cyborg carrying a milk truck to Junior)

Cyborg: Here ya go, Junior, warm milk.

(Junior looks up at a nuclear reactor containing radioactivity.)

Starfire: Allow me.

(Starfire floats up to the reactor and carries it down, but is amazed to discover that Junior is absorbing the radioactivity into his system.)

Raven: Whoa!

(the Titans hear the phone ringing and Beast Boy answers it after turning into Godzilla.)

Beast Boy: Hello.

Godzilla: Dinner went magnificently, we're coming back now. And, if Junior isn't asleep, Tokyo will be a permanent part of my trophy room. (Hangs up phone)

Beast Boy: (returns to normal) They're on their way home.

Robin: What do we do?

Raven: You get out there and put that kid to bed, or I'll consume your souls!

(Scene shifts to down the hall)

Cyborg: Junior.

Beast Boy: Junior.

(They find Junior in the living room)

Cyborg: Junior, time to go to bed.

(Junior hesitates, right about then, stalactites fall on to the floor, and one falls on Junior's head, knocking him unconcious as the Titans look on in shock)

Cyborg: Dude, we're so dead.

Beast Boy: He could be alright.

(Godzilla and Gigantis walk in)

Godzilla: We're back. (gasps) Oh, what happened here?! Stalactites all over the floor! Scrap metal everywhere! My favorite dumbells, ruined! Unbelieveable, and what about Junior?

Beast Boy: Uhhh.

Gigantis: Junior? (Lifts stalactite fragments off of Junior, who is shown to be asleep) He's out cold. Oh, thanks for a perfect anniversary darling (Hugs Godzilla)

Godzilla: Right, you five ... are the best babysitters we've ever had. You certainly did better than the last few. (Points over to his fireplace, with the mounted heads of three monsters) I'm impressed. I was sure you'd perish.

Robin: Yeah, thanks, but you know what this means.

Cyborg: You can't destroy Tokyo.

Starfire: And remove that dome, please.

Godzilla: Alright, fine, a deal's a deal. (absorbs the dome back into himself)

(Scene goes to outside the cave)

Godzilla: Ya know, it's not easy jugglin' a full time job and raisin' a family, so don't expect it to be so easy to save your city next time, which will be soon, what with me wreakin' havoc on San Fransisco in a couple months.

Teen Titans: (Laugh as if Godzilla was joking)

Godzilla: (Serious tone) Seriously, I'm wreakin' havoc on San Fransisco in a couple months. Tah. (walks in to his cave)

Beast Boy: Wait, how do we get home?


End file.
